eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Slash Commands
Not working commands */pet report - pet will announce his health in a percentage */pet guardme - pet will guard and follow you */pet guardhere - pet will guard its current location */pet who - pet will announce its master Pet command The command is /pet, the backoff and so on doesn't come up when you press tab. There for those are in the example raw. -- Chillispike 15:20, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :Ah, right... now I get it. The table was messed up before, so I thought it was made like that mistakenly. At least one "subcommand" (preserve_master) wasn't showing up at all for me, and I think there was something else too. Thanks for fixing it up. - Chalmo 09:06, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::Np, i should had taken a look earlier :) -- Chillispike 09:13, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Link from Soe forum *Slash Commands in EQII (Forum) *Slash Commands in EQII (News) -- Chillispike 21:16, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Add the other commands? The title says all slash commands, but some would be missing and a clean up like A to Z of the titels wouldn't hurt i think. or is that a bad idea? -- Chillispike 21:44, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :Cleanup would be fine, but is alphabetic necessarily the best way?--Kodia 13:59, 24 July 2008 (UTC) ::Maybe big titles would do it too to sort them better. Something like: ::Abilites ::Appearance ::Chat ::Emotes ::Targeting ::Miscellaneous ::-- Chillispike 14:08, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Sure, though the technical writer in me would want a teeny little sentence-long intro.... ;-) Have at it.--Kodia 14:21, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :Revamp done at the moment. -- Chillispike 16:09, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Macro guide EQ2 Macros and ACT (from the SOE Live Panel) Protection Information Every one can still edit the article atm, but only admins can move it. -- 21:14, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Hidden effects A new feature, Spell Filtering, has been added. It can be found in the Options tab of the Persona window under the new Advanced Options section. By enabling this option, players will see a new option in the context menu when right-clicking a spell effect in the spell effects window: Hide Effect. Hidden effects can be managed by using the /hidden_effects command. /hidden_effects list - Lists currently hidden effects along with an ID. /hidden_effects delete id - Removes the specified effect from the list. /hidden_effects clear - Removes all effects from the list. -- 13:51, November 20, 2016 (UTC) set_auto_consume from discord chat: */set_auto_consume %d 0 0 1 = Turn Auto-Consume Off */set_auto_consume %d 0 1 0 */set_auto_consume %d 0 1 1 = Turn Auto-Consume Off */set_auto_consume %d 1 0 1 = Turn Auto-Consume On */set_auto_consume %d 1 1 0 */set_auto_consume %d 1 1 1 = Turn Auto-Consume On You replace %d with (possibly) an item ID number or a slot number For slot numbers, 22 is food and 23 is drink -- 21:51, October 3, 2018 (UTC) tip for maps From User:Pijotre: :If you add /show_map_style_name 1 to your eq2.ini you'll see the internal name of any zone you enter in chat. This also works for zones that have no map where the command /map2_show_zone_rect fails. Thank you for the information :) -- 08:29, February 28, 2019 (UTC) :Update: adding the line to my eq2.ini didn't work, but using it as a command ingame did work. :-- 20:18, March 2, 2019 (UTC) ::On this subject, did you maybe include it with the slash? In the eq2.ini the slash has to be omitted. For comparison here is an excerpt of my eq2.ini: :::cl_ui_skinname DarqUI_v3 - This and the following line are used to change the default UI on startup to "DarqUI_v3". :::cl_ui_subdir UI/ :::show_map_style_name 1 - The line we're talking about here to show the internal mapstyle names :::cl_load_ui_resources_timeout 0 - Reduces zoning times, but maybe cause issues with assets loading late. :::cl_options_advanced 1 - Sets the options menu to the advanced options so one doesn't have to keep switching to it by pressing the basic button. :::cl_ignore_merc_chatter 1 - Stops the merc from flooding chat with his drivel. ::Hope this helps and you don't have to type the command everytime you log your account. ::--Pijotre Kajek (talk/ ) 09:11, March 3, 2019 (UTC) :::OHHH, yeah i did add it with slash in the eq2.ini. Thanks! -- 20:36, March 3, 2019 (UTC)